Vertebrae Hunter
by dreams as light as feathers
Summary: She came here/To lose face /Got down on her knees /The beast is back! /On four legs/Set her clock to the moon/Raises her spine/Vertebrae by vertebrae. Vertebrae by Vertebrae by Bjork. Read and review. Then perhaps another chapter shall magically appear. -Dreams as light as feathers
1. Vertebrae by Vertebrae

_**A/N First fan fic please review. Do not own twilight or characters. I only own the plot line.**_

_**PROLOUGE**_

Leah could feel herself being chased her animal instincts kicked in. The god awful smell was flinging itself toward her as they began to get closer. Just as she felt herself being overrun by it she pushed herself into the next gear. Her wolf form began to shake at the edges as she pushed harder. All her energy was being forced into running away and she felt she would soon burst and disappear.

Suddenly the smell got closer, capping her off from all directions. It was an ambush she was being herded. The figures began to appear one by one, their ghostly white skin and demon red eyes began to glow in the dark night mist. The smell was sickly sweet and suffocating, Leah felt her anger grow her body shaking with uncontrollable tremors. She would fight she would win, the wind began to pick up and she felt herself lose all control and she began to see red. The mist had blown away, just as she was about to attack she could feel her anger unraveling her she was too weak.

The tremors began to stop as she began to pass out. Just before she fell one of her pursuers grabbed her and threw her against a tree. Blood red eyes began to glow as the beast fangs elongated, she felt the blood drip room the back of her head from the hit. The smell of them, the creatures she had been taught how to fight had over whelmed her. The smell of death was strong the end was coming just like the misty blackness. Just before she let go she saw pairs of yellowish eyes and a silver sword come down onto the unsuspecting vampires and then it went black.

*)0(*

She woke up to the toxic air polluted with the too sweet smell that made her body cringe and gave her a headache. It mixed with the irony smell of blood and falling snow. Her vision was foggy yet she tried to open her eyes and saw black flecks fall from the sky adoring the scene of chaos around her. Trees cut from life some just broken others a flame from fires touch. The terrifying screams and growls echoed around the deserted scene they were not too far away. She tried to move but a fiery pain raked through her body and she could feel the panic hit her at the realization that she couldn't move. Her quick choppy breaths and the inhaling of the polluted air didn't help her and she could feel herself go dizzy.

Sweat began to drip from her body as she fought to stay conscious, but she could also feel the fire lick her bare skin. It was inching toward her ready to consume. The yells and screams began to fade away slowly and the growls became dominate. She began to panic as she tried to fight through the pain and move. She did not want be anywhere near when they came. She tried to move but could hear an undeniable crack before she felt the dark angry pain reach her. Without fail she cried out louder than the roars and she was sure she had given herself away.

She couldn't think any longer and the breaths hurt too much her rib cage was sore. The pain was shooting up her pelvis and until now she hadn't noticed the large tree crushing her. She could feel tears blind her and everything began to darken around the edges. As everything began to fade back into the dark, the sound of voices began to come clearer and then all at once nothing.

*()*&*()*

A goddess like woman seeming to appear out of thin air glided into a grand room of marble where on top of a canopy bed a woman, not as uncannily beautiful lie but still an amazing creature. Her coppery skin glowed as the fire from golden brazier burned in the corner. The woman had been covered by an Egyptian cotton white sheet as she laid mending on the bed. The goddess had noticed the girl's features and smiled at the memory of her younger self before the change. The god like woman touched the girl's face tenderly caressing her cheek gently. The sleeping woman's hair was far too short but she could see still notice her feminine beauty. She noticed the face was almost the same as hers before the change. As if they were the same, but the goddess was now just a ghost.

She no longer held the same gravity as everyone else she herself was almost like a spirit, she seemed solid in front of everyone but she truly was just a ghost. Here now she understood why she had began to blow away bit by bit like dust in front of this woman she could see why. The spirits were calling her back it was her time. The healing younger woman would take her place.

_Our time to let go, her turn now_, she could hear the spirit whisper**. I know** she thought; she could now see clearly what must be done. This woman would be the next to take her place. The rarest of her breed yet she feared that she would not be ready before her spirit decided to leave.

Taking her finger and placing it gently on the center of the young woman's head right at the top of the bridge but before her forehead she pressed down. She felt the connection instantly her hand burning from the fresh young soul. Her eyes went red madly reading the girls memories thoughts and feelings. The spirit goddess felt the woman's spirit reaching out for her strength ready to suck her dry of everything. She yanked her arm back her golden luster fading from her hand. Sadness and despair crept into her heart; she disappeared from the room before the hateful tears rolled down her heavenly countenance.

_*flashback*_

_A flock of crows took flight as the sound of pounding footsteps and the cracking branches rung through the dark silent night. The night was deep in the depths of darkness like something out of a slasher movie. Each protruding branch felt like knives stabbing at her skin, yet after each one she tried to run faster. Her bare feet taking the brunt of the torture, she tried to fight through the blistering cuts into her skin and the tugging at her soft pink gown soaked in something red. It seemed every few steps its silk would catch onto something._

_The woman looked a mess as her once perfectly bunned hair was loose and chaotic she could hear the voices now. The voices of the night repeating themselves into and evil mantra, she began to shake again the demon in her trying so badly to escape. Rip tear kill it repeated in her in its own evil song. She broke through the trees and onto the beach side just as the sounds of the malicious animals chasing her became apparent. She jumped down from out of the tree line and down near an entrance of a cave._

_She ducked in making herself small and disappearing in its dark layers. Her heart beat and racing breathe harmonizing as they orchestrated her dangerousness. Feeling the darkness closing in on her as her inner self tried desperately to fight it but it was becoming stronger._

_She looked down at her shaking hand drenched in blood not her own, she hadn't realized she had been crying. The black massacre dripping off her face and mixing with ruby red, she collapsed feeling the dark being inside her over powering. The tremors wouldn't stop. The beast was back. _

*_End of flash back*_

**End of Prologue**

_**Two Lives to Live**_


	2. The Wolf Named Isobel

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight that is all owned by Stephanie Meyer. Yeah second chapter!**

**A/N: To let you all know Leah has not joined the wolf pack in fact she doesn't even know exactly what she is. Sorry if there was a mistake in the first chapter.**

_The Not So Beginning_

_ *(&) 0(&)*_

_**This is not the beginning of our story, in order to properly do that we would have to start with the birth of our character. We won't do that so we start where our characters life takes a different turn. Well no we won't do that either because the reader needs background right. Hmm I think I've got it now. So take my hand and hold on tight. Fly with me on this magic ride. I warn you my love there will be scary sights and close calls but I'll protect you. With my pen in hand together we will fly to my Never land. And if you should feel a dew-like kiss on your cheek its only cause you're my love.**_

_**-dreams as light as feathers**_

_ *(&) O (&)*_

The night was quiet in the middle of nowhere. Or at least it seemed that way to those who could not hear dreams. However if you could your body would curl from the screams. As a young girl lay in her bed, terrible thoughts and feelings twisted in her head. How much the writer would love to give her peace but we cannot end our story. So we commence our journey with a Leah of twenty.

The darkness felt muggy and warm as Leah's eyes held shut by fear. Her pulse was racing pounding in her ears between the footfalls. The twisted sound of her heart creating a backdrop behind her eyes a hellish horror played out.

Her heart was beating fast colliding with her chest each time it expanded. Her foot steps were also in a rhythm hitting the floor after each pump her mind was racing her throat burned from how dry it was. Her lungs had turned to ice from the lack of oxygen, and she was not sure if she could hold on for much longer.

Not too far off she could hear the footfalls of the others, and her heart began to chill. They were following her and she was almost positive that they would catch her. She continued to run holding on to that little sliver of hope she had. The girl wracked her brain to remember the exit of this god forsaken place but the sound of the steam pipes made it hard.

Red siren lights blared illuminating the things around her making them glow unnaturally. She felt the steam from the pipes closing in restricting the amount of oxygen she could take in, it burned her lungs and body doubling the amount of sweat she secreted. Her mind was fried and she was too panicked to focus , the men's footsteps were echoing closer to her. Quickly she turned left not realizing her grave mistake until she hit the wall. Before her was a dead end, the girl stood up whipping around hoping to have enough time to get out but she stopped herself.

In the shadows two ominous red lights were blaring at her, but she knew these weren't lights. The shadows relented just a bit to show the figure of a giant, towering before the girl. Just as she was to scream the beasts clawed hand grabbed her by her throat and snatched her away into the darkness.

" Sir," a tall muscular man of 6'2 with a shaved head approaches the center of the room. In his talon like finger nails were dragging a young girl around by her neck. Her eyes finally opened and she looked delirious as she frantically searched the darkness.

"Yes," a voice in the shadows spoke .

"We've found a runner," out from the shadows rose a being still eclipsed in the darkness but a pair of crystal blue eyes stood out electrifying the air. With a pale finger he reached out to the girl, tilting up her face toward him.

" What is your name, mon chéri," his voice was soft and soothing as his hand caressed her cheek.

She met his eyes and was instantly entranced by the color so magical,"Emelia."

" Well Emilia do you believe in the devil," Emilia's world exploded and reality faded away completely. She had been teleported into a burning pit of fire surrounded by shrieking souls including her own. In front of her stood a great demon, its eyes the color of fiery brim stone. Its face was of burnt flesh and it smelled of death. She strained against its talons trying to free her body from evil incarnate. Each breath was like swallowing gulps of fire.

The demon laughed its voice echoing through her skull and soul, "Tell me Emilia do you want to die," the beast crooned sending fire down her spine through her eyes.

"Yes!" she screamed searing pain emanating from everywhere. She'd rather bleed to death.

" Then I oblige ," the demon signaled and the girls neck was snapped. Her dark red blood poured into a single wine glass and handed to him.

He laughed sitting back on his dark thrown his eyes twinkling. He picked up the mirror staring into it with satisfaction. He laughed taking a hardy drink, " They just can't resist the eyes," he spoke to know one. His eyes had changed turning into an even deeper shade of blue. He laughed drunkenly his sapphire jewels intensifying the darkness around him.

Leah woke from her nightmare finding the sheets not bloody but drenched in sweat instead. Her body was shaking quivering slightly her heart beating fast like a humming bird, her hands tearing apart the bed cushion. Leah felt the demon heat taking control and the bile rising in her throat, she raced to the bathroom splashing water on her face. Counting down from one hundred she calmed herself down.

On accident Leah looked into the mirror and instead of seeing a beautiful Native American girl she saw the face of evil. No matter what Leah would always see blood on her hands and hear the shrill screams. Ever since _the day_ she had felt part of herself was aligned with darkness. Her dreams were constantly mirroring the evil she felt inside herself. However her dreams hadn't been making since at all. They were of others and always ended with blood. This dream took the cake, rinsing her face once again with cold water Leah peered into the mirror once again.

This time she saw herself , she looked tired worn and way too old. Over the past few months Leah had been learning to control the evil inside her, deep breathing and yoga helped. Yet she could not shake the feeling that something was not right with her that she could snap at any moment. Leah if you looked at her was harmless but so were a lot of people Leah had to learn that the hard way.

She remembered that cold misty night very clearly as if her thoughts had released the dam. Slowly the river of memories began to flow back into her reality.

_Flashback- 10 months earlier_

_Leah stood on the corner several feet from the bus stop. Currently on the bus stop bench were two men that had looked as if they had just walked out of a pub. Their eyes were not only washed out with alcohol but filled to the brim with lust. She moved away to protect them not herself, her demon would love to tear them apart , make them plead to her like she was their god. The voice inside her was beginning to raise again its tones rhythmically chanting to her beating heart. _

_When the bus came she stayed, afraid of the voice inside her and who it could bring out, maybe another bus she thought. But that was the last bus of the night. Leah plopped down on the Seattle street corner in defeat. Life had surely been tearing her "a new one"; she could feel her despair rise in her and so did the demon. Then the rain began to fall spraying down on her in buckets she held her legs closer to chest feeling the pain rise up in her. What was this making her life so terrible, she wanted to scream to the sky but she stayed silent. God doesn't help the damned, and as if to contradict her a white Ford truck pulled up to her corner._

"' _Excuse me do you need a ride?" the voice seemed fatherly but Leah didn't look she knew the devil's eyes not hers would come to meet him._

"_Excuse me young lady, "Leah was ready to shoo the man away, when she finally looked up to find an older man of forty. His black hair had a few gatherings of grey, yet his face seemed young and charming. He had an easy smile that seemed friendly enough and not at all to lingering. He wasn't like those old perverted men looking at too young girls, Leah hated those._

" _I'm sorry if this may sound weird but I'd hate to see you out on the street like this, do you need a place to stay?" that wasn't weird at all._

"_A young lady like you shouldn't be out in the cold all alone, you know I just…" through her peripherals Leah could see him hang his head, "you remind me of my daughter." He had whispered softly getting Leah's full attention. Leah stared at him harshly hoping to see through whatever he was trying to hide. She wanted to read his mind to see if she could truly trust him or not._

_In that moment his eyes flickered toward her there was something unsettling about how they locked her into place. She could feel something strong build up inside her. It had no name just this strong over whelming feeling. It was pulling her to the car, telling her to get in, and just ride with him. Leah wanted so badly to fight, her mind was going hay wire but she had no control of her body. However as she entered the car the feeling only grew strong and louder, Leah couldn't think anymore just react._

"_Thank you," she said back not looking at the man just staring straight ahead._

"_So what your name," he asked getting his bucket to move._

_LIE, something shouted at her," Angela, Angie for short, "the words flowed they didn't see the least bit of a lie._

"_So why you at here," she stayed silent._

"_You don't have to worry you can trust me," he touched her hand and Leah turned to hurt him. No one touched her it was a rule. If you don't know it suffers the consequences._

_Leah was just about to start a fierce growl when, he smiled that fatherly smile of his calming her down," You really do remind me of my daughter." _

_Just then Leah noticed his key chain with what she suspected to be his daughter. This calmed her she was resolved to be careful not to hurt him. He asked if she had a place to say and said he was willing to put her up for the night. She said yes reasoning that even if he were a killer or something no one would care no one would be looking for her body._

_Leah remembered the house being very neat everything had its place. There were notes of obsession odd numbers for everything, and then there were the pictures of his daughter. Not all the standard pictures you would carry for a loved one. As she walked through the house she noted it smelled like there was a terrible stench covered in perfume._

"_David," he called himself, decided to take up a conversation. He asked Angie about why she was on the street all alone at night. Angie ran away, because of an abusive parent, David listened playing the part of someone who understood._

_He was a very good listener Leah remembered but all the while the pit of her stomach was bubbling and she felt the darker part of herself pulling at her. It made her hyper aware to any little movement he made. As a result of this she had been wary of him._

_After a nice discussion where he offered her a drink which she kindly declined he decided to take her down stairs to his other room._

" _Are you sure you don't want anything to drink, Angie," he asked again before leading her down the stairs._

_Leah noticed how he was trying to be convincing her blood was absolutely boiling now. __**Say yes, **__her other side spoke._

" _Maybe, I guess I am a little thirsty," she noticed his all too pleased smile._

"_Wait here, " he said opening the door and closing her in. She noticed the smell rose, reaking through the floor boards, the smell of death was everywhere._

_He came back opening the door and handing her the drink," This was my daughters room," he smiled waiting for her to drink._

" _Really what happened to her," she said turning to sit on the bed which smelled of just being washed with bleach._

" _She grew up," he stated simply," aren't you going to drink that?"_

"_Oh yeah," Leah smelled the drink, drugged, she closed her eyes trying to control her anger but there was no use._

" _Can I ask you something David and don't lie because I'll know," she stood up ," you weren't planning on drugging me were you?"_

_Leah could practically hear the shock on his face then the anger. He charged forward leah still with her eyes closed dropped the cup. All in the moment the cup fell Leah attacked him grabbing his throat and punching him. Just before he fell Leah appeared behind him side kicking him to the adjacent wall. The glass broke on the floor just as he touched the wall._

" _Who are you," leah smiled finally opening her eyes revealing the beast her hands turned into claws._

_After that she didn't remember anything or chose to forget. The news had reported that a man suspected of being an at large serial killer was murdered and found dead in his basement. Underneath the floor boards were dead bodies of the missing women and that upon entering the house the stench of death was so overwhelming it caused seasoned veterans to walk in gas masked._

_A mother had thanked the murder of the Seattle Serial Killer mentioning it being a 'justified killing'. The vigilante was still not found. In a weird sick way Leah Clearwater had become a hero. Yet took months to get rid of the anger and darkness she left hiding in the woods._


End file.
